Bad Little Boy
by HuskyWolfHybrid
Summary: It's a boring day in the Land Of Aaa and Cake doesn't want to do anything with Fionna. So what happens when a certain vampire shows up with an adventure in store? (Rated T for now. FIOLEE! I am the writer of Flames vs Flesh, I am WerewolfForever36. I will complete that story in time!)


**Hey, there, FioLee fans! To begin with, I'm just gonna say I think Marshall Lee is HAWT! And guys love to hear that they're HAWT (according to Cake ;)) Unfortunately, Marshall isn't real, nor is Fionna. And, honestly, IDGAF of you think I'm weird for having a crush on a cartoon 'cause I ain't the only one. Aaannnyyyywayyy...on with this one shot! (Though I'm imagining it turning into a multi-chap)**

**...**

"Cake, I'm bored." Fionna said one afternoon. There was nothing to do, no princes that needed to be saved, no evil that needed to be stopped. It was just another boring ol' day in Aaa.

"Well..." Cake said, currently playing a video game on BMO. She was frustratingly yanking the controller back and forth, up and down. "Go find something to do. I'm busy."

"Aw, c'mon, Cake!" Fionna pleaded. "Let's go outside!"

Cake gestured to the game screen without looking up. "Bu-sy."

Fionna groaned and stood up. "I'll go find my own adventure, then." She slipped her sword out of her bag and stalked out the door, mumbling to herself. She found a rock and started kicking it angrily across the grass. "Stupid Cake, stupid video games, stupid boring day..."

She took a sharp kick at the rock and it flew through the air in the distance.

"Woah-oh-ooh." a male voice chuckled from somewhere around Fionna. "I think someone's ticked."

Fionna swung her sword around, teeth gritted. "Who's there?"

The sword was suddenly flung from her grasp and it landed on the ground by a tree not to far away. "Hey!" Fionna called.

"Ha, ha, ha." the voice laughed again.

Fionna glanced around her feet, spotting a rock. She picked it up and threw it in a random direction. She her a soft 'thud' as the rock bounced off of something in mid-air and a muffled "Ow!" Marshall Lee phased into view, holding his cheek.

"Dang, Fionna." he said with a laugh. "You really are ticked."

"Marshall!" Fionna said, relieved. "I'm sorry!"

Marshall laughed again and dropped his hand. "It's all good, Fio." He floated down in front of Fionna and laid back in the air. "So, what are you doing out on this fine day?"

Fionna shrugged and sat down. She pulled at some grass. "Nothing, really." she admitted. "Cake didn't want to go adventuring, so I left to find my own."

"Oh, really?" Marshall Lee asked. Fionna nodded. "Mm-hmm..."

Marshall flew over to the tree where Fionna's sword had landed and picked it up. He then held it out to her and she looked up.

"C'mon." Marshall Lee said. "I wanna show you something. But first, we gotta do some shopping."

Fionna smiled and grabbed the sword.

**...**

"What are we doing in the Candy Kingdom?" Fionna asked, looking down below where she and Marshall were flying.

"Like I said, shopping." Marshall said with a sly smile.

They landed on the doorstep of Prince Gumball's Castle. Marshall knocked on the door, saying, "Open up, Prince-y."

The Castle doors swung open and Prince Gumball stood there before them. "Fionna! What a pleasant surprise!" The young Prince then caught sight of the umbrella-carrying vampire to the right of Fionna and his smile disappeared. "Hello, Marshall Lee. What brings you here?"

"Like being here is the height of my day..." Marshall grumbled with a roll of his eyes. "We need a favor."

"Like?" Gumball asked.

"Do you have any bug juice?"

"Bug juice?" Prince Gumball glanced at Fionna, who shrugged. "What for?"

"Do you have it or not?" Marshall asked, getting impatient.

Prince Gumball sighed and turned behind him. "Banana Guards!"

A Banana Guard appeared with a carton labled "Bug Juice". He handed it to Gumball, who handed it to Marshall Lee. "You better not be doing what I think you're doing, Marshall Lee." he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Psh!" Marshall scoffed. "Of course not!" He took Fionna's hand. "Later, Prince-y."

Prince Gumball groaned at the remark as the two flew off.

**...**

**Okay, it's been decided. This WILL be a multi-chapter story! I am also in the middle of completing my "Flames vs Flesh" fan fiction under my former account, WerewolfForever36. (And if you are the person who commented on that story and said "What if Pen Ward saw this and turned it into a Season 6 episode" THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!**


End file.
